It's Exactly What It Looks Like
by Shenja the Ninja
Summary: Lie Ren and Nora figured out a way to 'entertain' themselves on a rainy day. That's about it. Rated M for (think about the context clues I'm leaving). Ren x Nora and implied Jaune x Pyrrha.


I do not own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. This is not a part of the Blood Will Shed Series. Also I might be slow at writing Weiss's Everlasting Darkness because of stupid, yet necessary stuff. So let's start this thing. One-shot!

Nora and Ren were eating some noodles and polishing their weapons.

"Are you finished Renny boy," Nora exclaimed. Ren jumped a little when the loud noise passed through his ears.

"Nora, don't do that," he said before drinking his coffee.

"Sorry, Ren. I just get really excited when it's such a beautiful day outside," Nora said with so much euphoria.

The sky had no clouds in the sky and the sun was shining. It was truly a really beautiful sight.

"Done. Now we can go to the park, Nora," he said with a small grin.

"I changed my mind. I don't feel like going to the park."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. Maybe we could just stay in here today and watch those funny videos on the Internet."

Ren really didn't want to spend time with an energetic Nora. She guzzled down two mugs of coffee.

"I guess it won't be that bad," he said in his thoughts.

They heard some thunder and lightning outside.

"That's odd. There were no clouds earlier. Now, we have no choice, but to be inside. Woo-hoo," Nora shouted in excitement. Ren couldn't help, but smile. He put two wooden chairs at the desk that they had the laptop on. Nora typed in something and there was a bunch of bikinis on the computer screen.

"What the heck, Nora?!"

Ren had a huge blush on his face.

"Relax, Renny. I'm just looking at some random stuff. Oh my God! That one would be perfect on me. Right, Ren," Nora asked.

He thought of her wearing that cheetah skin bra and thong, and his whole face turned red. His nose started to bleed.

"S-sure whatever," he hastily said to avoid anymore conversation about the subject.

"Cool. I'll buy it and wear it the next time we go to the beach."

Nora clicked the purchase tab on the computer.

"Okay, Ren. Now you can go to the funny videos."

"Alright."

His face finally turned back into its normal color; he wiped his nose before Nora would notice the nose bleed at the thought of her wearing that.

They watched the funny vine compilations for the rest of the afternoon before they realized that Jaune and Pyrrha still weren't back.

"That's funny. Shouldn't they have been back by now," Ren asked.

"Yeah. I could guess what they are doing right now."

Ren looked at the small blush on her face.

"They are not doing that, Nora."

"Come on. You can't tell me that you never thought of them doing that once."

"Maybe a few thoughts."

"I actually thought about the dirty things that Pyrrha would be saying right now."

"What?!"

"I'm so serious. I could actually see it."

They heard a knock at there door and saw a delivery guy carrying a small package.

"Nora Valkyrie," the delivery man asked.

"That's me!"

"Could you please sign here?"

She wrote her signature on the clipboard. He took it away and scrutinized the writing.

"Alright. Here you go, ma'am."

He handed the package to Nora before he left. Ren closed the door while Nora ran to the bed. She opened it and it was the cheetah skin bikini set that she ordered earlier.

"That was fast. You ordered that a few minutes ago."

"Would you like to see me put it on," Nora asked while holding it up.

Ren was silent.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Nora went into the bathroom and changed into the bikini while Ren tried to think about how he would handle this.

She came out of the bathroom with it on. The triangle parts of the bra hid a small amount of her breasts. The thong didn't hide very much either. Ren was sweating a little and his nose started to bleed.

"What do you think?"

"..."

"Ren?"

"It looks great on you."

"Oh my God! You've made me so happy," she said as she bounced around, "Would you like a closer look?"

"W-why not?"

Nora stopped bouncing and walked to him. She sat on his lap and pulled his face into her breasts.

"Nora, what the hell are you-"

"I'm just experimenting. That's all," she said as she smothered him between them.

She felt something poking her leg.

"What was that," Nora asked after she gasped.

Nora jumped off of his lap and unzipped Ren's pants; she saw a little tent forming in his white boxers. She was about to pull down his boxers, but Ren put both of his hands over the tent.

"Wait, Nora! What are you doing," Ren asked with sweat dripping from all over his body.

"Well, Ren. I been wanted to do this. So much dreams about us finally being in a situation like this is going to come true. In case you haven't noticed, I actually purchased the bikini a few weeks ago for this occasion," Nora said with a smirk.

"Why would you buy another one then?"

Nora turned her back to him and sat in his lap again. She felt the tent rubbing against her mostly exposed backside.

"I did it because...it would fall to pieces tonight."

"And why is that?"

She stood up and went over to the bed; Nora lied down on the bed with her legs apart. Her thong was soaking wet.

"I want you to rip my thong off with your teeth, but you should start at the top of my body first," Nora said with a huge blush.

Ren positioned himself on top of her and took off his shirt. He let it fall on the floor along with his pants. Nora looked at his six-pack and some of the sweat that ran down his body. Ren put his lips on hers and she immediately put her tongue inside of his mouth; he did the same to her and they felt sparks go off in their heads. It seemed as if it would last for hours until they had to breathe. He went down to her neck and started to lick it. She started to shiver when he breathed on the area where he licked. Waves of pleasure went through her entire body. Ren went down to Nora's covered breast. He bit into the bra and ripped the entire thing off. Nora covered her breasts and pointed at her centerfold. He started to lick up and down it; Nora started to moan and it made him want to go a little faster and deeper. She uncrossed her arms and he had full access to her perfectly shaped breasts. They weren't as big as Pyrrha's and couldn't even come close to Yang's, but Ren thought they were perfect. He grabbed the left one and massaged it; he licked the right one. Nora's moans started to get louder and louder, and her movements were minimal and swift from the pleasure that continued to go through her. Ren stopped licking the right one and started on the left. He put his hand on the left and started to massage it. Nora squealed a little when he purposely bit the nipple.

"I didn't know that you had it in you, Ren," Nora said while panting.

"Neither did I," he said before he continued.

"R-Ren, stop. I'm ready for you to go downward now."

"OK, Nora."

Ren went down to her thong. It was flooding with pre-cum. He slipped his hand inside and started to put his fingers inside of her wet opening.

"Keep...going!"

His fingers went in deeper and he started to go even faster.

"Okay...rip it off!"

Ren licked around the lips and swallowed some of the pre-cum before he finally sunk his teeth into the thin fabric. He tore it off and dropped it on the floor; his boxers were also taken off and dropped on the floor. Ren looked at her whole body and enjoyed the view.

"You look really beautiful, Nora."

"Thank you, Ren."

He put his tongue inside of the wet entrance and it caused Nora to arch her back. Her toes were curling up and her moans almost sounded like screams. Ren stopped licking her flower and put his member over it.

"Are you ready for this, Nora?"

"Yes."

Ren pushed his groin deep inside of her and broke her hymen. A tear came out of her right eye.

"Did I hurt you?"

"It's supposed to hurt. Let me get used to it first."

He pulled it out and slowly put it back in until she was ready.

"Alright, Ren. Go deeper and a little faster."

Ren started to pump in and out of her at a normal pace.

"Faster!"

He went even faster and she started to thrust herself upwards. After a while, they were in perfect harmony with each others movements.

Both of them finished at the same time. Ren got off of her and lied down on the bed.

"That was fun," Nora said while wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"We should do it again sometime," Ren said while panting.

"What the hell happened here," Pyrrha asked while she was in the doorway with Jaune (with a face as red as a boiled crab).

"Um...It's...exactly what it looks like," Ren said with a nonchalant look in his face.


End file.
